The Music awards
by chipmunksevil1234
Summary: Alvin loves Britt but docent know how to express his feelings for her, although they have there bad moments they also had amazing ones and so when a new kid enters his school he knew he had to fight for her... so what happens when he is put under pressure to confess his love and will he do it in time?
1. The Dream

_What where am I? Alvin thought to himself. He pushed himself up off the icy cold floor and looked around. He was in a misty dark cave with his only light being a small campfire that was close to going out. Alvin started heading straight to the exit of the cave but stopped in his tracks when he heard an echoing scream. Britney! Alvin knew he would never be able to live with himself if he didn't go to see what was wrong, after all Britney was his best friend and Alvin kind of had a thing for her, not that he would ever let her know that._

 _Alvin hopped quickly through the cave but soon grew tiered do to the fact he was only 10 inches high. He had been running for what felt like ages and was struggling to see what was going on around him do to the lack of light. Alvin was growing lightheaded and his heart was pounding from running so quickly and decided it is best if he rested here for a bit before continuing. But when he went to lean on the wall he fell on his face. It was gone! The ground had also levelled out. What is going on? I need to get Brit and get out of here now I don't like the feeling of this. All off a sudden there was a loud clank sound followed by the lights flashing on, he was in what looked like a where house. The light quickly flooded the room and Alvin's hassle nut eyes widened at what he saw in front of him. It was Ian!_

 _Ian was holding onto a dark brown bag that appeared to be moving. "Ian!" Alvin screamed " What are you doing here what's going on!" Alvin asked with a slight but of panic in his tone. Ian turned around slowly and opened his mouth as if to speak but it wasn't Ian who replied to Alvin._

 _"Alvin, is that you? Please help me!" a muffled voice came from the bag Ian was holding._

 _"Alvin how nice of you to join us" Ian said in a sarcastic tone._

 _"Ian what's going on here" Alvin shouted now changing the tone of his voice so it had a hint of anger._

 _"oh I was just about to ask you that considering everything that is happening is because of you" Ian replied._

 _"what? What are you on about Ian" Alvin asked quite confused and worried. All of a sudden the lights went out again and Alvin felt some kind of soft fabric cover over his eyes._

 _"Okay where nearly there don't take your blindfold off, and no peaking!" said a familiar voice that calmed Alvin down and made him feel warm. It was Britney. Alvin felt a hand guiding him through from what he could tell a forest, he could feel twigs under his feet and could smell a fresh cent of pine wood. "okay you can take it off now" Alvin slowly pealed off his blindfold to reveal Brit standing under a big beautiful pink tree. Its petals had covered the floor making it a sea of pink._

 _"whoa, what is this place Brit" Alvin asked in awe._

 _"well I wanted to talk to you some place privet and what better place than my secret area" Brit replied in a cheerful manner._

 _"oh, that explains the blindfold" Alvin replied sheepishly. It went awkwardly silent for a period of time as nether one of them spoke. Britney lied down in the petals_

 _"Isn't it beautiful" Britney asked. Not as beautiful as you Alvin thought. "Alvin?" Britney said to remind Alvin she was waiting for a response. Alvin quickly realised he had been staring a Britney the whole time she was waiting for an answer and so Alvin panicked._

 _"Not as beautiful as you" Alvin quickly replied. Alvin when bright red after he had realised what he had just done. You idiot Alvin why did you say that out loud Alvin thought to himself._

 _"Am thank you" Britney giggled she had also started to blush. Alvin and Britney had always been close and were really good friends and although it was clear they both liked each other neater one of them would ever admit it. Although they have kissed each other before and hug all the time it was usually just from friendly banter and what Alvin had just said sounded very truthful and took things to the next level._

 _Alvin started to chuckle nervously "what I meant Brit was am… see it was… I mean…" Alvin all of a sudden stopped speaking do to the fact with out him knowing Birney had gotten up and was standing only inches away from him. She had a slight grin on her face. "Brit what are you" Alvin was cut off_

 _"shh" Britney said softly Alvin felt his face burning hotter as Brittney took his hands and placed them on her hips. It when quiet and Alvin was it a daze staring into Britney's eyes. Alvin had always loved Britney electric blue eyes they made him feel warm and alive. Britney slowly started to lean in so there furry little faces where only inches away._

 _"Alvin" Alvin opened his eyes only to find out it wasn't Britney who called his name_

 _"wait who said that?" Alvin asked curiously. Britney didn't move. " Britney are you okay" still no response from her it was like she was frozen "Britney!"_

"BRITNEY!" Alvin woke up in a cold sweat to see his brother Simon standing next to him

"Geese Alvin you are a deep sleeper" Simon giggled

"What's so funny" Alvin asked threateningly

"lets just put it this way bro, you talk in your sleep" Simon smirked

"what! Since when" Alvin asked in a panic he started to wonder if Britney had heard him.

"um I don't know but when ever you do all you say is stuff along the lines of Britney" Simon continued now intrigued

"Shit, has she ever heard me?" Alvin asked now beginning to sweat again. If Britney had ever heard that he was dreaming about her most nights his life would be over.

"am, well other then just a few seconds ago when you screamed her name I don't think so" Simon replied

" And your not going to tell her are you" Alvin said pleadingly

" you can count on me bro don't worry" Simon said happily Alvin smiled in response and watched Simon walk out to room before getting out of bed to showered brushing his teeth and geting changed.

Alvin walked down stairs with caution he didn't want Britney to see him in case she acquired about him calling her name, Alvin still hadn't thought of an excuse yet. Alvin proceeded to walk into the kitchen to be greeted by his dad.

"Morning Alvin" Dave said cheerfully

"Morning dad" Alvin replied it a tiered tone. Dave placed a bowl of Alvin favourite breakfast in front of him toaster waffles.

"Make sure you eat that quick Alvin or you will be late for school" Dave said as he walked out of the kitchen to go and get ready for work. Alvin sat alone in the kitchen and started munching on his food when Britney and Eleanor entered the room.

"Morning Alvin" the girls said at the exact same time.

"Good morning Britney, morning Eleanor" Alvin replied. He blushed a bit as he and Britney caught eyes. Alvin continued to munch on his food and listened to the girls bicker over some TV show. Everything was going fine and he had completely forgot about his dream and him screaming Britney's name until. Ding-dong.

"Ill get it!" Eleanor cheerfully chirped. Leaving Alvin and Britney alone. Britney hopped up on to the table Alvin was eating his dinner on and she had a mysterious smirk on her face as she did so. Alvin loved Britney's smile he thought she looked so sexy when she did it.

"sooo, Alvin" Britney said playfully "I heard you calling my name this morning". Alvin froze at the sound of this and started to blush.

"am.. yeah I was just calling you to ask… am" Alvin felt his face burning and started to scratch the back of his neck like he usually dose when he is nervous. "What the science homework was" Alvin added an innocent simile onto this but knew it was a terrible excuse.

"oh really" Britney continued. Alvin could tell she was playing with him. "funny how you wanted to know what the science homework was first thing in the morning isn't it" Alvin knew she had trapped him there and didn't know how to reply, and so he just sat there a blushed. "and did you wana know what the science homework was last night when you were asleep" she said sounding almost pleased with herself. Alvin's face started to go the same colour of his jumper.

"what to you mean Brit" Alvin giggled

"I just think you know what I mean Alvin" Britney said confidently. Alvin didn't know how to reply he could feel butterflies in his stomach and beads of sweat forming on his head.

At this moment Dave walked into the kitchen "all right everyone out to the car where going to be late for school". Alvin sighed in relive and hurried out to the door.

"Oh Alvin" Brittney called out. Alvin froze in his tracks and turned around slowly. "We will continue this convocation later" she said with a devious smile on her face. Shit Alvin thought she never going to let this one go, at least I have more time to think of an excuse now.

tAlvin hopped into the car followed by Simon, Theodor, Eleanor and Jennet, which means all the seats were taken… except for the one next to Alvin of which Brittney jumped into happily. "Right buckle up everyone" Dave shouted out and then they were off.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Kid

CHAPTER 2

ALVINS PERSPECTIVE

I never liked school, it was boring and stupid and I'm a multi platinum singing chipmunk I don't have to go to school! At least Britney is in most of my classes; I never get bored around her. "Ill pick you up at three be good!" Dave broke my train of thought.

"oh crap" Britney moaned

"what?"

"we have double English today" Britney continued. This dampened my spirits and I sighed. "hey at least were in the same class together right!" Britney said trying to cheer me up. I looked up at her with a smile on my face.

"you always know how to put me in a good mood Brit" I replied happily

"well that's what friends are for right" Britney said in a encouraging tone. But that was the problem, I didn't want to be just friends. Since the day I met Britney I always wanted to be her guy but it never seemed to plan out that way, so although we share something special that only we would understand and hug and kiss playfully all the time it never meant anything. "What's wrong Alvin" Britney asked seeing that I was slightly down hearted. She always had this way of reading my body language like a book as I could do to her as well.

"nothing, why are you worrying about me?" I asked trying to play it cool

"you wish Hun" Britney replied while placing her hand on her on her hip. I knew she probably was worrying about me but she had too much pride to admit it. As would I though. We both giggled at this and started walking to form together paw in paw.

We walked into form to find that we still had 5 minutes till class started and so we all hopped into are seats. This is where being 10 inches tall comes in handy because I get to share a seat with one other chipmunk and who better for me that Brittney. After we had all sat down and settled in the teacher (Mr hall) arrived.

"good morning class, I hope you all had a splendid weekend, I just have a couple things to get through this morning so if I can have your attention for just 10 minutes then you can get back to talking about what you did". I liked Mr hall in fact he was one of the only teacher I did like in this school all the other rather bore me half to death or piss me off. Or both. " so I first start off with the register" Mr hall continued. As he read through the list of names I felt a nudge in the side of my arm. I turned to meet Britney's electric blue eyes.

"Yeah?" I whispered

"Who are you going with" Britney whispered back in reply. What was she talking about?

"What?"

"you know for the school b-" she was cut off by the teacher

"Am Britney have you finished you convocation yet?" Mr hall asked a bit annoyed

"am, yes sir sorry" Britney replied pretending to sound ashamed in herself. This made me mentally laugh.

"Right so it appears everyone's here" the teacher continued "so as I hope you all know the school ball is coming up" this made go cold on the inside. I had completely forgotten about it. And I still hadn't asked anyone to go with me. I would look like such a twat if I turned up alone.

"You okay Alvin you look a little startled" Brittney whispered into my ear with a smug look on her face. I blushed slightly I knew exactly what she was thinking. She knew I didn't have a partner.

"and finally we have a new student joining us today" my ears twitched at the teachers words. "please welcome Nick" the door opened and a small figure entered the class room and jumped up on the teachers desk. It was a chipmunk.

He was wearing a leather jacket and red sunglasses. His hair was spiked to perfection and he had the same soft golden fur as Britney.

I glanced over at Britney and instantly wished that this nick kid would find another school. She looked like she was under some kind of spell and was almost dribbling on the desk. She looked at him just like she looked at me when we first met. I didn't like this one bit. "I hope with the same respect we show each other, so lets start off with finding him a place to sit"

"he can sit with us sir" I flinched at the sound of those word and glared at Britney with a hint of anger and disgrace. She caught me glance and looked puzzled "what?"

I rolled my eyes "oh nothing"

The teacher continued "well thank you Britney" nick walked and hopped up on the table with Brittney and me. "Right that's it you can have the last ten minutes of class to talk to each other"

"hey" Nick said calmly and coolly to Britney in particular "I'm nick".

Britney giggled "I'm Br-"

"Oh you don't have to tell me who you are I'm a fan you see" Nick said cutting off Britney. It all of a sudden when awkwardly quite and Brit and Nick started staring at each other in some kind of a trance. I had to stop this.

"sooo nick" I started not really knowing where I was going with this "if you know who Britney is im guessing you probably know who I am"

"well I'm hoping your not Britney boyfriend" nick giggled. I could feel my face burning with anger while Britney blushed and giggled. How does this kid not even know me Alvin and the chipmunks were famous long before the Chipets? And second this kid just met Britney and he is already flirting with her

"no I'm Alvin you know from Alvin and the chipmunks kida world famous" I say quite annoyed

"alright" nick replied quickly making it clear he didn't want to talk to me. This made me even more angry and so I trued my attention to how am I going to ask Britney to the ball before this guy? There is no way im admitting my true feelings to her because what happens if she doesn't feel the same. It would just ruin are relationship and make things awkward. I needed some help with this situation. So I went over to Simon.

"hey Simon can I have a word" I said in a depressing tone

"sure what's wrong" Simon replied

"do you think there is a way that I can ask Britney to the ball with out admitting my true feelings to her" I lowered my voice so only Simon could hear.

"Am, you mean go as like friends?" I was starting to hate that word.

"No Simon more than friends" I replied quite annoyed

"Sorry bro but there is only one way you can do that and I think you already know the answer" he was right I would have to tell her my true feelings and by the looks of things fast with this new guy…


	3. Chapter 3 Fight!

RINGGGG! Finally schools over time to go home and chill. Anyway I don't think I could spend another second of class watching Britney talking to Nick all lesson. I hopped outside to the usual spot where Dave picks us up to find that Simon Jennet Eleanor and Theodor was already there. But no sign of Brittney. "Where's Brittney" I asked not trying to sound to concerned

"she will be here in a minute she's just talking to that Nick kid" Jennet replied. I felt a strong anger take over my body as Jennet mentioned nicks name that Eleanor couldn't help but notice.

"why what wrong Alvin jealous?" Eleanor giggled.

"no. I was just wondering" I snapped back at her.

"oh look here she comes now" Simon spoke quickly seeing that I wasn't enjoying myself.

Brittney walked over with a smile on her face and just before she said anything Dave pulled up. "get in guys" we heard Dave shout through the window of the car. I made sure I wasn't sitting next to Brittney I wasn't happy with her after all she blanked me for the whole day because of this new Nick guy.

"Fun day a school guys?" Dave asked happily

"yeah I got to make pizza today Dave" Theodor shouted back cheerfully

"cool and what about you Alvin, you don't look very happy" I didn't want to talk to anyone at this moment in time but didn't want any one asking more questions.

"oh yeah it was just swell" I replied in a dark tone. I couldn't help myself though I was almost shaking in ager at the thought of Brittney and Nick together. "But I'm sure Brittney had a much better day didn't you Brit" I had said too much but I couldn't care less.

"What do you mean Alvin?" Brittney replied razing an eyebrow.

"Well you seemed to be having so much fun with your new best friend and completely blocked me out" I said raising my tone

"What are you talking about Alvin he is the new kid I was just helping him feel more comfortable in a new school" Brittney snapped back in defence

"oh so that explains the looks you were giving him" I said sarcastically. I could feel my whole body shaking with anger and jealousy. This wasn't good because Brittney picked up on everything.

"I think you're just a little bit jealous," Brittney mumbled knowing that this was going to set me off. Everyone else in car knew this as well and started to prepare them self's.

"Jealous, me jealous" I said about to burst "you think everyone loves you or something don't you Brittney!" I didn't like where this was going but I knew it wasn't going to be good, I could see Brittney facial expressions changing. "well I got a news flash for you Brittney I don't like you in fact I hate you right now so why don't you stop being so self centred and stop acting like you know everything!" I regretted what I did as soon as I said it… the whole car went deadly silent. Brittney's eyes started to flood with tears and everyone else had blank expirations on there face. "Brittney I'm…"

"Save it Alvin" Brittney sobbed putting her head phones on "just leave me alone". I felt my heart slowly breaking; I hated seeing Brittney cry like that. And knowing that I was the one causing her pain made me feel sick.

After a silent car ride home we pulled up at the house Brittney was the first one out of the car and went straight to her bedroom and locked the door. Leaving the rest of us in the living room. "Alvin we need to talk" Dave mumbled "now" I looked up at him sighed and followed him through to the kitchen. Jennet, Eleanor and Theodor went to go comfort Brittney from out side the bedroom and Simon followed me to the kitchen.

"What the hell just happed back in the car" Dave asked stunned

"I don't know what came over me, I just didn't like how she ignored me toady"

"She was just helping out the new kid Alvin" Simon butted in

"That doesn't explain the flirting of the looks they gave each other" I said darkly

"Why does that matter Alvin? You're her best friend you should be happy for her is she going into some kind of relationship" Dave's face changed to a shocked expression "Unless, Alvin do you like Brittney more than a friend?" I didn't answer Dave I just blushed and scratched the back of my neck. He knew from that what the answer was plus Simons reassuring nod he gave Dave. "Wait then why did you tell her you hate her" Dave asked confused

"Because I didn't want her to am… win the argument" I chuckled nervously

"so basically, you are so arrogant that you told you crush you hate her just so she wouldn't win the argument" Simon asked with a strange look on his face. When he put it like that he was kind of right but it also made me look like a bit of an idiot.

Dave sighed in disappointment. But he could see from the look on my face that Brittney wasn't the only one hurt from what I had said. I felt terrible and just wanted to sit by myself and cry. But of course I didn't want them to know that. I'm Alvin Seville after all and from what people know is that I don't cry. "look guys I just need a minute to myself" I sounded gutted and walked slowly to the bathroom. I locked the door turned the shower on and cried…


	4. Chapter 4 heartbroken

I had been in the bathroom for nearly 2 hours and I knew people were going to start getting suspicions, so turned the shower off and slowly opened the hoping no one would see me do to the fact my eyes were blood shot from all the crying. But knowing my luck there Theodor was standing right outside the bathroom.

"hey Alvin" Theodor said cheerfully, I made sure he couldn't see my eyes

"what's up Theo?" I asked trying my best to sound normal

"are you okay after what happened today big bro" I could feel water filling my eyes again

"yeah" I said chocked, luckily Theodor didn't pick up on this

"okay good" Theodor said happily "you were in there for quite some time, do you want some food" I wasn't hungry but didn't want Theo to get upset

"sure Theo only if you or Eleanor are cooking though" I said putting a smile on. Theodor chuckled at this.

"okay" Theo said starting to waddle to the kitchen

"oh and Theodor" I shouted hopefully "do you know where Brittney is

"oh yeah she's still in her bedroom but the door isn't locked any more and she's calm down a bit so maybe you should go talk to her" Theo said cheerfully feeling like he helped

"Thanks Theo" I said giving him a smile as he walked off. I knew I needed to talk to Brittney but I was nervous what was I going to say I thought while standing out side he bedroom. After a few minutes of prepping myself I took a deep breath and walked in.

Brittney was lying in her bed covered in tissues from where he had been crying. My heat burnt seeing her like this.

"Brit" I mumble quietly. She turned slowly to meet my gaze. Her eyes were as blood shot as mine. "we need to talk"

"what do you want Alvin" she barked back at me

"Brittney I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you those things I was just angry at the time" I said softly

"I know Alvin but why where you angry, tell me the truth" she sobbed. Half of me was killing to tell her the truth and the other telling me to lie.

"Because you blanked me out for this new guy" I said hoping It would be enough

" I said the truth Alvin we both know that's I lie so if you don't tell me the real reason just leave me alone" this was it my make or break moment rather give in and tell her my true feeling or try convincer her I was telling the truth but I knew that wouldn't work. I sighed and prepared myself for the worst.

"The truth is… Brittney I was jel.. I was jealous" I felt my face go bright red as I said this.

"why?" Brittney knew exactly why but she wanted to hear it from my lips. I gulped

"Because I… have ay um… crush on you," I said almost in a whisper my face turned the same colour as my jumper "and it kills me to see you with… Nick". Brittney smiled and jumped off the bed and approached me placing her hands around my neck.

"thanks Alvin" I was confused by this

"for what"

"for telling the truth" she leaned in a kissed my cheek I felt my face blushing again. She started to play with the fur on my neck knowing I loved it when she did it. It always gave me a warm wave feeling down my body. We stared at each other for a bit when I began to think this would be the perfect time to ask her to the school disco.

"am Brittney"

"yeah?"

"do you wana you know go to the school disco with me" I asked hopefully her facial expression changed and she began to look nervous. This put butterflies in my stomach and I now didn't want to hear her reply.

"about that" she giggled nervously "I kinda told am… nick… I would go with him" I froze on the spot and felt tears building in my eyes. "Alvin please don't cry… look it doesn't mean anything were just going as friends" I didn't reply I was still processing her words is disbelieve. I tried to speak but I was so cocked up. Brittney let go of my neck and I stared at her in disbelief. I turned and ran towards the door hearing Brittney call out for me to wait but I couldn't look at her let alone let her see my cry. I opened the door to find that Simon and Jennet were ease dropping on us. I took no notice though and continued to run to my bedroom I slammed the door shut and locked it and curled up in a ball in my bed a cried.


	5. Chapter 5 Nick vs Alvin

I woke up the next morning to a growling stomach do to the fact I didn't eat last night. My head was spinning from the night before, It all felt like a dream… well nightmare. I glanced over at my clock it was 7am I had woken up an hour early. That was strange considering I'm usually last awake. I sat up slowly and decided that it was probably best to get my shower and everything out of the way before everyone woke up.

After a long shower I through on my warm red hoody and walked over to the kitchen my heart pounded as I walked pass Brittney's bedroom almost like I was reliving yesterday. I sighed and carried on my lazy walk to get some food. After whipping up some toaster waffles and gobbling them down I realised that I still had 30 minutes till everyone wakes up. Still heart broken the only thing I could think of was sitting in the living room and watch as time crawled by. And so I did just that.

I lied down and just look at the celling when I heard the sound of a door creek. I closed my eyes and prayed it wasn't Brittney I don't think I was ready to talk to her yet. Although I would be nice to talk to someone now and just ask for some advice on what to do. And then like my prayers were answer Simon walked into the room half asleep.

"Morning Si" I mumbled in a depressed tone hoping he would get the hint I wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Alvin" he said hopping up next to me "you am… alright".

"Well depends if your heart being smashed into 1000 pieces alright" I could hardly finish the sentence, my throat just tightened and eyes started to water. Simon put a reassuring arm around me.

"Jeeze, you look terrible" I could hear in Simons voice he didn't like seeing me like this "this is why I steer clear of love". I lifted my head off his shoulder so I could see his eyes.

"Please Simon so you think I'm blind" I said with a giggle.

"What?" Simon asked pretending to be puzzled.

"We can all see the way you look at Jennet". Simon when bright red.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Simon said trying to sound clueless to what I was on about.

"Come on Si you can trust me, you like her don't you". Simon didn't reply and just sighed in defeat.

"Knew it," I said with a smile on my face. "oh and Si you know when I caught you and Jennet ear dropping last night".

"Am… yeah" Simon said trying to sound apologetic.

"Don't worry I'm not mad bro but what did you to hear?".

"Oh you know just the bit about you admitting you have a crush and the whole… you know Nick situation". Just hearing about it made tears swell in my eyes. "don't worry bro I'm here for you" he said putting his arm around me again. I rested my head on his neck and just cried. I had never cried so much in my life but I couldn't care less what anyone though anymore after all I have good reasons for my tears at the moment.

As I sat the sobbing in Simons we heard another door open we still had 15 minutes till everyone woke up so this came as a surprise.

"Morning Simon" Brittney said clearly upset after seen the state I was in on Simons shoulder. Just hearing Brittney's voice made me sob harder but I held it in as best I could.

"Morning Britt" Simon replied.

"Am morning Alvin" Brittney didn't sound comfortable in the situation she was in and didn't know what else to say. But the only response she got was more silent tears dropping down my face. She took this as a note that this probably wasn't the best time and so she quickly hobbled off into the kitchen.

After a while of sitting on the couch hugging Simon the whole house got up. Simon gave everyone who came into the living room a reassuring nod to let them know that everything was all right.

After I had gone to the toilet and cleaned up Dave started calling everyone out to the car. I sat in the front and made sure I was sat by myself. The car drive was very tense because no one was talking in case it started a fight or something. It was probably a good thing though because I knew if I started talking to Brittney I would probably end up looking like a mess by the time we got to school.

As soon as the car pulled up I jumped out waiting for no one and went straight to class only to start panicking. I knew I would have to sit next to Brittney for most of the classes I was into today and there was no way of me moving because are school has a strict seating plan.

After preparing myself for what seemed like ages the school bell rang to signal the start of class and Brittney hopped up next to me. I made sure to make no eye contact and pretended to be taking notes but I knew I could only do this for so long. And just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse Nick showed up. I clenched my fists as he hopped towards us.

"Hey Brittney" he said cheerfully.

"Oh am hey nick" Brittney replied. She could see how much pressure this was putting on me and decided to do something about it "hey nick can I talk to you for a minute… in private". This wasn't a smart move because as she said that I snapped.

"Oh no don't worry just ignore me like you usually do don't worry I wont but in" I said clenching my teeth.

"Whoa what's gotten into you" Nick said trying to be funny. Brittney knew that what he said was going to kick off a fight… she tried to get my attention to calm me down but it was to late.

"Ill tell you exactly what's gotten into me" I said shaking in anger "you… you have come along a fucked everything up".

"Whoa what did I do" Nick snapped back. At this point most of the class was listening to are argument. "This isn't about me and Brittney going to the ball together is it" when he said this is stood up off my chair and approached him.

"Yes that is exactly what this about you fucking idiot" Nick took offence from this and started to get angry himself.

" Oh poor Alvin don't cry, just because I had the balls to ask Brittney out before you" I couldn't take any more and blew it. I charged at nick and punched him across the face.

"Guys stop it please!" Brittney shouted out but it was no use. Nick came charging back at me and tackled me to the ground and it turned into a full on brawl. Luckily I was able to get the upper hand and pinned Nick down locking him in a headlock and repeatedly punched him wherever I could. I could here Brittney screaming for us to stop along with the other Chippets. But it was to late I dropped nick on the floor. He was completely out cold. I stood over his body panting I was covered in blood, his and mine. And only after the fight did I realise how much damage he had actually done. My lip was poring with blood my eye and back of my head was throbbing in pain and my wrist felt broken.

I looked around the classroom everyone was staring at me in shock, Brittney was crying her eyes out Theodor was looking at me like I was some kind of monster along with the other Chippets and Simon was looking at me with deep disappointment. And then the teacher walked in…


	6. Hospital

An hour had passed since the fight and the whole hour I was sat outside the head teacher's office, waiting for something to happen. Silent tears fell down my face as I thought about what was going to happen and how people were going to react.

"Alvin, Seville" my heart dropped as I heard the head teacher call out my name. I slowly walked into the office with my head bowed low.

"Alvin you might as well live her" I looked up at her to see if she was joking. She wasn't. In fact see had a very serious look on her face "this is the third time in the last month you have been in here" I lowered my head in shame. "I have a right mind to expel you" I looked up at her quickly with pleading eyes. "Don't even look at me like that young man, you knocked out a fellow student and broke his arm!" she said harshly "and I can see from the state that you are in he put up a good fight".

"I didn't mean to miss," I said quietly.

"What do you mean Alvin, I highly doubted this was an accident," she said giving me a stern look. "I'm afraid there's no way of you talking your way out of this anyway I have already made up my mind on you're punishment" I felt my heart drop knowing this wasn't going to be good "3 days suspension". I gulped knowing that Dave was going to kill me. "And I have contacted you guardian he is on his way to pick you up any minute now". This wasn't going to be good I could feel it.

I jumped up into Dave's car avoiding eye contact and convocation but I knew this could only last so long. "ALVIN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Sorry…"

"SORRY! You really think that's going to fix anything!" Dave sighed in deep disappointment "your nearly 16 Alvin you need to get a fucking grip" my ear twitched at this, Dave never swear and usually I would make a joke but I knew this wasn't the time.

"He had a go at me" I said trying to get him to hear my side of the story.

"Don't even try that Alvin I got the whole story, so correct me if I'm wrong here in saying you stated shouting at him for nearly nothing and as soon as he mentioned Brittney you flipped" Dave looked down on me darkly. I sighed in defeat. But then all of a sudden my head started burning in pain. I had never had such a bad headache and I could see my vision blurring and my head going light. "Alvin are you alright… Alvin, ALVIN" my vision started to darken and Dave seemed to be getting quitter. And that was the last thing I remembered.

I slowly pealed my eyes open as my vision finally came back along with my hearing. My head was still pounding.

"Alvin?" I froze I slowly turned my head to the side to make out two blurry figures… one was pink and the other blue.

"Britt" I mumbled, "Is that you?"

"Yes Alvin what is it" Brittney spoke softly and sounded worried.

"I'm sorry"

"Oh Alvin" I heard her cry out as she nuzzled her cheek into my neck… although it had been a rough couple days and I felt physically like shit I couldn't help but feel happy at this moment. It always felt like the first time every time I touched Britney it always gave me a rush of adrenalin.

"Don't be sorry Alvin, I did this to you its all my fault" I heard her whisper softly into my ear.

"Brittney look at me" she slowly raised her head to meet my gaze… "I love you" it felt so good saying it to her. " All those nights you heard me calling your name in my sleep it because you drive me crazy I cant stop thinking about you" her eyes started to water even more. " And I completely understand if you don't feel the same way but I just wanted to let you know that…"

At this moment the doctor walked in "ah Alvin you're awake, so I'm sorry to have to inform you two chipmunks that you are going to have to leave we need to run some tests." My heart sunk when he said this I wanted to stay with Brittney like this for the rest of my life. Britt continued to hold on to be for a brief moment before kissing me on the cheek and then leaning in to whispering something into my ear.

"I love you to Alvin… more than a best friend" and then just like that she got up and walked away with Simon leaving me with the doctor.

"Alvin… I just wanted to let you know that you lucky to be alive" I looked at him shocked. "over the past five days we have been through hell trying to find out what is wrong with you"

"FIVE DAYS!" I gasped and felt like fainting again.

"Yes Alvin well what do you expect with a fractured skull and internal bleeding… in your brain" I felt sick listening to the doctor speak.

"Where's the rest of my family?" I said quite upset that they weren't hear.

"They have all been in and out but that Brittney girl has seemed to be here all day everyday!" the doctor said quite surprised. This made me feel good in the inside but now all I wanted was to go home.

"Do you know when I will be aloud out of here?"

"Well if all the test come back fine we can have you out of here in one or two days" the doctor said sounding pleased with himself. I gowned and but my head back on the pillow.

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted and drained, and the food didn't help. I had some stale pancakes and a glass of milk and then laid back bored out of my head waiting for someone to visit me or to be told I can go.

After waiting for what felt like ages, the nurse came in to tell me I have a visitor. I sighed in relief. Finally a way to kill the boredom. I told the nurse to let them in and in waddled Theodor with Simon.

"ALVIN" Theo screamed cheerfully jumping up and hugging me.

"Hey Theo" I said hugging him back.

"Welcome back Alvin" I heard Simon say as Theodor realised his grip on me.

"Thanks Bro" I replied "but why didn't you say anything yesterday" I said remembering that he was there behind Brittney the whole time.

"Well I could see you were a bit pre occupied" he said smirking and gave me a wink so Theodor wouldn't suspect anything. "Oh by the way I spoke to the doctor he's outside now. Looks like your coming home tonight" my face lit up "that's great when is Dave coming though"

"He's down stairs now" Theodor said happily "he's paying for some things for you, ill get him if you want" Theo said trying to help.

"If you can that would be grate Theodor" I said giving him a smile and with that Theo ran out of the room leaving Simon and me alone. I needed to talk to him anyway… in private.


	7. Rats

"So what's the school been saying about you know" I said half not wanting to know.

"Well its kind of split some say it was 'cool' others say it was awful" Simon replied.

"And what dose she think" I said preparing for the worst.

"Am I don't know she was extremely pissed at you until she found out you were in hospital" I said listening to every word deeply "but then she spoke to nick privately in school and she came back crying and now seems to have your back in this fight" I felt angry when I heard nick made Brittney cry.

"Why was she crying?" I asked sounding quite annoyed.

"I don't know no one does but don't get involved because next time you get in a fight with him you might not get so lucky and we were all worried sick about you" Simon said sincerely.

"I know I'm sorry Si" putting my arms out signalling for a hug. He looked at me funny sighed and hugged me but tried to play it off like he didn't want to but I knew he was worried sick I could feel it in the way he hugged me.

A couple hours passed and by this time everyone was in the room with me watching a TV show on the tiny screen above my bed when the doctor walked in.

"Alright Alvin the test results are back in and everything appears to be clear, ill prescribe you with some medicine to help you with the pain and don't do any contact sports for three months… but other than that you are free to go take it easy" the doctor finished with a smile on his face.

We all walked out the hospital together and hopped in Dave's car. I was just happy to be out of the hospital finally and to celebrate we turned the radio on and all started sinning along until we reached home. I was exhausted and my head was beginning to hurt… again and decided it best I took some pills and rest in my bedroom.

After lying down in bed for a bit I started to feel better when I heard the door slowly creek open and in popped a small pink figure onto my bed.

"Hey Alvin are you feeling alright to talk" she said sounding hopeful.

"Sure" she started approaching me slowly and then laid down next to me.

"Alvin, I just wanted to let you know that when Nick asked me out to the ball we were only going as friends" she said almost upset "If I had known then that you liked me I would of never agreed to going with him" I listen as best I could with the situation with my head. Brittney then leaned in closer till she was inches away from my face. "But the reason I only aloud us to be friends is because…well I kind of have a crush on you to ally" my heart always softened when she called me that because it made me feel like I was closer with her. "So I'm sorry for what I put you through and I would of explained but you ran out of the room so quick I didn't get a chance" I blushed slightly feeling a bit stupid.

"But what about the looks you were giving him Britt" I said sounding sincere.

"Alvin I'm not going to lie yes I think nick is attractive" I frowned as she said that "but I think you look way better and anyway" she giggled slightly "when I looked at you when we are messing around you kind of turn me on" she said seductively. I went red and didn't know what to feel.

"Well how about we try a different kind of messing around" I said as a joke but Brittney didn't take it as one and sat on top of me. I could feel my heart pounding and a rush of excitement. As any normal fifteen year old would.

"Maybe we should" Brittney said looking down at me and winked. I felt scared but at the same time very happy. If someone told me that me and Britt were moments away from doing… something I would never believe them. At this point Brittney started to kiss my lips and neck and I began to do the same thing to her slowly moving down her body. I could hear her groan as I did this but then I felt her push my head back and I looked at her in the eye as she spoke.

"Not so fast ally" she said playfully as she moved her hand down my body sending a good shiver down my spine. "I'm to blame for your pain and so I'm going to make up for them she said lowering her head under the covers. I closed my eyes as a wave of emotions passed over me. I had never felt so good in my life…

I woke up the next morning to find I was naked and freezing because I had no covers on me I could hardly remember what had happened last night and my head was pounding. I reached over my shoulder to search for the covers when my hand landed on something else fluffy soft and warm I turned around to see it was Brittney and her eyes slowly opened as I did this.

"Um… morning Britt" I said a bit embarrassed.

"Morning ally" she moaned out hugging me tightly.

"What day is it today?" I asked remembering that I had been out for five days and completely lost track of time.

"Saturday, why?" she asked confused

I giggled slightly "perfect time to come out of a coma right?" She just smiled and started to giggle.

"You do know Alvin that even if you woke up on a school day you wouldn't have to go in" I raised my eyebrow's wondering what she was on about. "Doctor said you have to stay in bed and relax for a week" my face brightened up a whole week off school.

"Well thanks for helping me 'relax,'" I said giving her a smile. She winked back in reply seductively. After a few minutes of hugging and chilling with Brittney I got up and took my pills and walked out into the living room where Simon and Jeannette were sitting. Well kind of as I looked up and froze. They were making out on the couch. Brittney had followed in my footsteps and soon we were both jaw dropped at what we were looking at.

"Morning love birds" Britney said giggling.

Simon and Jennet quickly jolted there backs and were soon bright red as they laid eyes on us.

"Sorry if we interrupted anything" I said winking at Simon. Si nervously chuckled and said.

"Um don't worry we were just… you know… yeah" Simon said looking at Jennet hoping for an answer.

"Why are you guys up so early?" Jennet said trying to change the subject but I was amused by the situation and wasn't letting them get away with it so easy.

"I would ask you two the same thing but I think we already figured that one out" I chuckled along with Brittney.

"I don't know what you're finding so funny" jennet said now annoyed. We could see from the look in her eye she knew something and me and Brittney exchanged nervous looks. "we could hear you guys for most of the night… moaning and groaning" I felt my face burning with embarrassment as did Britt. "Don't you guys think you're a bit young for that kind of stuff" Jennet giggled.

"Clearly not" Simon said adding in and soon they where the ones laughing.

Brittney cleared her throat to get there attention "anyway how long has… this been going on" and now we were the ones changing the subject.

Simon stopped laughing, "am… about three days"

"awww cute" Britt said playfully. Simon and Jeannette both glared daggers at her and she just chuckled.

"Any way its time for you guys to clear out of here" I said bluntly.

"What do you mean Alvin the living room is for everyone" Simon said glaring back at me.

"Yeah but me and Britt want to play games so… bye" at this point I was just trying to annoy the pair after there little jokes.

"Who are you to tell us to get out of here!" Jeannette said darkly.

"Um… Simons big bro and the lead singer of the chipmunks" I said purposely sounding cocky.

"Piss off Alvin" I knew they weren't going to budge but I had already gone this far and wasn't going to let them win. So I resorted to plan C considering do to the state I'm in I can't really pin him down.

"Simon… I would get out before I have to do what I did last time" I said glaring at him he retuned the glare.

"What are you on about Alvin" Simon said trying to sound oblivious. I continued to stare at him.

"Maybe I should get my phone and show everyone just to remind you of course". He sighed in defeat.

"Come on Jeannette" Simon moaned. Jeannette looked at Simon but decided not to ask and stared at Britt and me one last time as she walked out of the room.

"Bit extreme Ally" Britt giggled.

" Come on I was hardly goanna let them say what they said and get away with it was I" I smiled back at her "and any way I want to be alone with you right now. She smiled as I pulled her in close and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"You always know how to surprise me Alvin," she whispered in my ear. She then broke are hold and darted to the games. "Shotgun player one!" she laughed. I sighed and chuckled to myself.

"Looks likes you got some tricks up your sleeves too" I smiled as she picked up the controller. She stared at me and signalled me to go sit next to her, and so for the rest morning we sat down playing and laughing.


	8. Snitches get Stitches

Dave walked through the door around six with chines take away under his arms. "DINNER!" I heard him scream and we all darted down stairs and jumped up on the dinner table and Dave finished pouring out the portions.

We all tucked in and started eating. "So anything interesting happen today" Brittney and me looked at each other giggled then looked over the Simon and Jeannette. They didn't return the same expirations and didn't look amused.

"Maybe you should ask Si and Jeannette" I smirked.

"Or maybe you should ask Alvin and Britt" Simon smirked back "sounded like they had a fun night last night" I began to blush slightly. Theo and Eleanor had blank expressions and were clueless as to what was going on.

"What's going on with you and Jeannette Si" Theo asked happily. Brittney and me burst out laughing and started making kissing faces. Suddenly Dave and Theo and Eleanor snapped their heads towards the smart couple and they blushed.

"Oh my god when were you going to tell me Jeannette" Eleanor said to Jeannette sounding almost betrayed.

At this point Dave cut in at this point "guys can we please leave this convocation for another time some of us are trying to eat. Brittney continued to giggle.

"Clearly not Brittney" Jeannette said darkly seeing Brittney giggling but she suddenly stopped and stared at Jeannette coldly. "She probably still full from last night sounds like she even tried to eat more than she could" she giggled imitating someone chocking.

Brittney went bright read… as did I the whole table burst out laughing except for me Britt and Dave. " That's enough everyone!" Dave shouted out everyone quickly went silent. "Jeannette Simon go to bed"

"What I haven't even finished my…" Simon started but was cut off

" Go before I change my mind and this gets a lot worse for you" Dave said threateningly Simon and Jeannette said no more and quickly ran out of the room still giggling quietly. Dave then turned to Britt and me. I gulped and looked at Britt who was still blushing. "what did you to get up to last night" he said trying to calm himself. "Tell me they were joking" me and Britt looked at each other and said nothing. "Your 15! You cant do that stuff what were you thinking" Dave said half sick and half pissed off. He then glanced over to Eleanor and Theo then back at us and then realised how embarrassing this was for us and decided this wasn't the right time "go to your bedrooms… your own bedrooms… until I have decided on what I'm going to do, until then you to are strictly not aloud alone for more than ten minutes" me and Britt bowed are heads and headed off to are rooms.

I couldn't believe Simon fucked me over like that. I thought hopping onto my bed. My own brother and his new girl friend ratted my out. Now Dave was going to let us be together alone for more than 5 minutes. 'Beep beep' my phone went off and I quickly checked who the message was from. "Brittney?" why was she messaging me when I was just with her. I read the message out loud. "don't lock your bedroom door tonight… ill be coming in when Dave's gone to bed J" I smirked. It was things like this that made me think that Brittney and I had more in common than I though. The only difference is when I do dumb shit I get caught.

I lay on my bed half awake staring at the celling, But then I started to think if me and Brittney were so loud how come only Simon and Jeanette hear us… unless… no I they wouldn't of. Were they ear dropping on us? Again. As I slowly started to think it through and it started to make sense except for who ear drops on that kind of stuff. I needed to have convocation with Simon. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of my bedroom door slowly creaking opening. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep encase it was Dave.

"Alvin you up" I heard Brittney whisper. I started to smile and pretended to snore for a joke. "oh well if he's asleep I guess he will have to miss out on some stuff tonight" when she said this my eyes shot open. "Well isn't that funny how you wake up as soon as I bring up something sexual" she smiled "almost like you just want to use me" she said putting on a fake sad face.

"What no I would never use you like that Britt" I said pleading

"I don't believe you," she said turning her head from me and crossing her arm. I walked up and hugged her from behind and kissed her cheeks.

"Well then I prove it to you" I said slowly kissing getting lower and lower.

"And how are you going to do thaaaa" she began to moan and even after Dave's lecture we couldn't stop are self's. But because of carelessness we left a very obvious hint for Dave to know we were doing what we weren't supposed to because Brittney slept in my bed that night…

The next morning I woke up and realised I got to miss the next three days of school after today. I smiled and yawned then turned around remembering Britt had slept with me the night before and my heart dropped. I quickly glanced over at the clock and saw it was nearly 9! This means Daves going to be up any minute. "pssst Britt wake up" I whispered quietly

"What" she groaned sounding very tiered

"Its nearly nine Daves going to be up any second" she all of a sudden sprang up.

"Shit!" she said no more and ran out of the bedroom not saying another word to me and leaving me to my thoughts. I laid back down on my bed and realised that me and Brittney can't keep going like this and sooner or later Dave was going to know something is up. How were we going to hide this from Dave for sure? And it was at this moment I knew what I had to do…

XX

"Morning everybody" Dave said to us all in the kitchen. He had clearly calmed down since last night. He was followed into the kitchen by Simon who tried to avoid eye contact with me. I glared daggers at him but I knew I needed to make my point clear that I was still infuriated from what he's done, and so as I walked passed him I gave him a nudge making sure he understood this wasn't over yet.

A couple hours passed and everyone was sitting in the living room doing their own thing when Dave left the room to go finish up on some work. As soon as he walked in I spun my head around to meet Simons gaze. He looked scared and sorry but it wasn't going to make up for what he had done. "give me one good reason right now why is shouldn't just punch you in the face" I said threateningly. Everyone at this point turned there attention to Si and I

"Because your skull is still fractured and you have to take it easy" he replied. I knew he was right but I had to do something about this situation until an idea popped into my head.

"I know guys how about we watch a little video," I said never breaking my gaze with Simon. Simon gulped and looked at me with begging eyes. "Don't give me that look Simon you should of know that if you fucked me over it would come back to haunt you" I said pulling out my phone. As I did this Theo, Eleanor and Britt approached me to see the video. And so when everyone had gathered around be I clicked play.

 _Simon was tied up and dressed up as a girl with a lot of make up on and was crying "Alvin un tie me" but the only response was me laughing "ALVIN"._

 _"What's wrong Simon?" I giggled, "ill let you out is you repeat after me "my name is Simon Seville"_

 _Simon bowed is head in embarrassment "my name is Simon Seville"_

 _"And I love Jeannette" I now laughed_

 _"And I love Jeannette" he said extremely upset_

 _"So if you are watching this Jeannette" I continued_

 _"So if you are watching this Jeannette" he reputed_

 _"kiss me please!"_

 _"kiss me please… Okay Alvin now UN tie me please" he said pleadingly_

 _"Um let me think about it over a nice cup of tea" I laughed walking off leaving Simon._

 _"Alvin… ALVIN!" I continued to laugh and walked out the room and shut the door._

The video ended and everyone was in fits of laughter except for Simon and Jeannette who were sitting on the couch. Simon had a tear in his eye and Jeannette was comforting him.

"Okay Alvin you had your fun now leave Simon alone" Jeannette said clearly pissed off.

"Alright now Simon has got a taste of his own medicine I will leave him alone but you still haven't Jennet… so watch your back" I said darkly. I then looked over to Britt who gave a nod of approval. At this moment Dave walked back into the room and so I quickly put my phone away and hopped he didn't suspect anything.

"Right everyone gather around I have a little surprise for you all" Dave said happily

"ooo what is it Dave" Theo said curiously

"Well even though some of us may not deserve it" Dave changed his tone and stared at Britt and me. "I have got you guys in to sing at the closing performance and the music awards" we all looked at each other and starting smiling and cheering. It was so much to take in and we couldn't control are excitement and started running around the room burring off are energy.

After we had calmed down a bit Dave continued " but don't get to excited yet its not till next month, and you have enough time to sing two songs on the night " we all smiled and thanked Dave.

About an hour had passed since we got the news and even after Simon's embarrassment he seemed to be in a good mood. But are excitement didn't last long and we soon realised it was three o'clock and we still hadn't eaten and so we decided to go out to some fancy place to celebrate.


End file.
